


1 - Spoiled

by adoringadrien



Series: Summer Luxury [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Private islands, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adrienette - Freeform, spoiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoringadrien/pseuds/adoringadrien
Summary: Marinette enjoys a quiet moment at the beach, alongside her fiancé.Art by CarnalRhythms





	1 - Spoiled

* * *

Laying on top of her fiancé in a hammock by the beach, Marinette felt an overwhelming sense of peace. She loved how the gentle ocean breeze kissed her skin, how the warmth of Adrien’s hands made her feel safe, and how the gentle rocking of the hammock only made her melt further. 

The bra of her red polka-dotted bikini, adorned with dozens of small rubies, is resting below them on the sandy floor of the beach.

“Did I ever tell you I've always wanted to run away with you to an island? Far away from everything and everyone?” Adrien whispers, and Marinette hums in reply. He chuckles and quietly says, "I love you..."

A week ago, she mentioned that she wanted to be alone with him on a faraway beach, and by the end of the week, he had bought her a small island off the coast of Italy. He, of course, named it ‘Ladybug island’ solely to make her laugh. 

This is where they current were vacationing. 

They traveled to her island by jet, lent to them by Gabriel.  Adrien had quickly explained that Gabriel was perfectly content with his son spending large quantities of money on Marinette. Apparently, Gabriel had done the exact same thing for Adrien’s mother. The Agreste men loved to spoil. 

In fact, Marinette quickly learnt that Adrien knew very little about expressing his love through inexpensive ways; He preferred to shower her in extravagant gifts: importing exotic gemstones, traveling to foreign countries for the weekend, taking her to the most luxurious restaurants in France. She was completely spoiled by Adrien, and despite all the time she's been the target of his affections, she still couldn't help but feel small. Being treated like this was still fairly new to her; Even with the increasing frequency of which she received his gifts.

Her eyes slowly open, and focus into the horizon. The sky is clear of any clouds, and the sea is tranquil. The sea breeze fills her lungs, and Marinette can't help the yawn that escapes her. She hears a chuckle and looks up at Adrien, to find his eyes are focused on her. 

He is positively glowing; His green eyes radiate comfort, safety, devotion and adoration, and Marinette feels the usual overwhelming warmth in her chest that comes to her every time Adrien looks at her like that. Her fiancé has never been one to hide his affections.

“I love you, I love you…” He repeats, and Marinette feels her heart flutter. 

“I love you, too, mon minou.” 

Her right hand is now adorned by a massive silver engagement ring with an enormous diamond, and she can almost feel against her skin the words engraved on the inside of the ring, ‘my lady.’

She couldn’t wait to tell him what a great father he was going to be.

**Author's Note:**

> New fic every 17th. 
> 
> Follow [CarnalRhythms](https://twitter.com/CarnalRhythms)
> 
> My [ twitter](https://twitter.com/adoringadrien)


End file.
